The use of wireless communications devices has become so prevalent in today's society that almost everyone you see is talking on a cell phone or other wireless communication device. The widespread adoption of mobile communication devices has fueled the growth in sophistication of the mobile devices, and their supporting networks, to the point where application servers on the networks stream media such as live video, movies, television programs or music to the mobile devices.
In many circumstances, individuals begin viewing the media using mobile communications devices while they are in transit from one location to another, such as traveling from work to home or from one office location to another office location. Upon arrival at their destination, many media presentation devices with larger and higher resolution displays or better audio systems are available but the user is unable to transfer the media flow from the mobile communication device to the alternative media presentation devices.
Conversely, users viewing media flow presentations on stationary audio and/or video display devices at home or work desire to continue the presentation on their mobile communication device as they depart the location currently displaying the media flow. For example, a user involved in a video conference call at the office has to leave to catch a flight to a meeting at another location but the video conference call has not reached its conclusion. The user desires to transfer the media flow from the office video conferencing system to their mobile communication device so they can depart for the airport in time to catch their flight.
The desire to utilize alternative media presentation devices has created market pressure for a system to allow users to redirect or branch existing media flows from one device to another and update the characteristics of the media flow in the process therefore allowing for transfer between devices having different presentation characteristics.